A journal to save the body and heart
by poetry-wave
Summary: Hermiones been captures and secretly writes to Harry praying for an escape but who will save her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

December 16

Bloody hell its cold here. Water is dripping down the walls and the whole company seems to be moaning night and day. I want to scream at them I want to scream at them I want to tell them their cries are of no use, but when I try to tell them they merely glare and ask me if there is no use then why do I continue to write in this journal. You see after being trapped as prisoners of war we are all a bit tired of each others presence. Well a bit tired is an understatement. We were thrown in here on December the first I just started this diary a few days ago using the back or letters I had hidden in my cloak. The war has been going on for nearly a year and both sides are equally looking defeated. Not that you care about that you want to know why I'm writing why I'm here don't you? It was December first like I said before and my team was ambushed which is not surprising most of the wizards and witches are new recruits. Hannah was the only Witch who had been on my team before and we were on a dangerous mission when Lucius Malfoy found us. We were attacked by surprise and dragged here Hannah escaped and I can only hope we are rescued soon. To answer your other question I'm writing because I don't want to turn out like Tanya who lays in a ball every day not eating or speaking she only stares. I fear her mind has been taking and she has no hope. Please if anyone gets this before we are saved help us some how.

Sincerely,

**_Hermione Granger_**

Hermione crawled over to the window of the dungeon room and slipped the rolled up parchment through the small crack to a little boy no older than six begging him to take it to Harry. Then falling to the floor she prayed that some sort of sign would come so she knew they would be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

December, 19

Things are looking worse. Yesterday Martin was taken away he is DEAD! How can it be that just a few weeks ago we were strong and safe? Please I beseech the help us as soon as possible I fear we may not last much longer. Wait the guards are coming I must hide this letter

They are gone now a new prisoner has arrived and it is most shocking. Though it is hard to tell thought the dirt and torn rags he wears I think it is Draco Malfoy, but why? Why would Lucius put his own son in this rat cage? I don't understand does my mind merely deserve me? Is this some sort of sign? He is stirring. Harry if you some how read this he is nothing like we remember his eyes are blood shot and blood is running from his face and the scars oh Harry the scars, cuts and bruises. I must admit I pity him is it wrong? Still mustn't we help one and other oh what do I do. I have to go Malfoy is screaming and has awoken my cell mates. Please come save us.

**_Hermione Granger_**

Hermione shoved the note through the window hoping the boy would pick it up soon. "Granger" Some one croaked. Hermione turned around and nearly cried out Draco had managed to prop himself against the wall revealing a gapping wound in his stomach. "Malfoy" she gasped "help please" He moaned. "Malfoy ask for help" she teased to try to push away the anxiety. He tried to smirk but his face was a mask of pain. Hermione pulled off her cloak, ripping a long strip off the bottom she wrapped the clean side tightly around his stomach hoping to stop the blood. Draco sighed in pain as she tied it then he3 fell back in an exhausted sleep. Hermione washed off her bloody hands and the little bit of dirty water left. Then going back to her corner she fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

Authors note: Ok hope ya'll like it please Review


	3. Chapter 3

_January 21st_

_The rain is pouring down fiercely outside and more people have perished I have waited a month Harry where are you? Draco seems to be doing worse Harry every day they take him away brining him back at night bloody and beaten. As for myself they seem to think it more fun to taunt and tease me. I can not count how many times they have left me to freeze chained outside after pouring water upon me. Please Harry I beseech you save us. I don't know what to do it is so cold here and more have died. I must go the guards are back._

**_H. G._**

Hermione hid the paper as Draco was thrown in. Draco she cried seeing that he couldn't breath she lifted his head and blood pored from his nose. Draco started to cough and sputter sending blood spraying onto the wall behind them. He smiled softly at her thank you Hermione he moaned. Over the past month they had grown closer learning to be allies in this cruel fight for survival.


End file.
